Grand theft evil
by Foopar
Summary: San andreas, 2005. It's been 13 year's since Carl johnson took over, he is now one of the most powerful men in the whole state. Albert Wesker is in San andreas for his own business. But when the T-virus break's out, they have to team up to stay alive.
1. Welcome to San andreas

**Author's notes**

**I was inspired to write this story after watching the chronicles of wesker, and the chronicles of wesker movie, both on youtube. The movie is a sequal to the chronicles of wesker, but they are both hilarious and I highly reccomend you watch both if you are a resident evil fan. However this is not a comedy story, it will probably have humor elements, but as of now I dont know what this will be because I am making it up as I go along. It revolves around Wesker and Carl teaming up to escape San Andreas after a T-virus outbreak. Several other character's from each series will make appearances, but it mainly revolves around Wesker and Carl. Also I just want to throw in that Leon is my favorite resident evil character, and Niko is my favorite GTA, but I think I can capture Wesker and Carl's personalities better. So without further ado, please review. (No rhyme intended) Also note that this takes place in 2007, 15 years after San Andreas. (resident evil spoiler alert!) I didn't make it in present times because capcom officially stated that Wesker did die in resident evil 5. WARNING! THERE ARE HEAVY SPOILERS FOR BOTH GTA AND RESIDENT EVIL!**

**CARL**

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_ Carl Johnson shot another zombie. At this time, he is unaware that they are zombies, he is unaware what they are, the only think he knows, is that he has to find his brother Sweet and his sister Kendal, then get out of San Andreas.

"AAAHHHH! Get the fuck off me!" Carl yelled as a "psycho" as he called them, nearly bit him. He knew he couldn't let himself get bitten, he was traveling with Sweet, Kendel, Cesar, and Madd Dog to Liberty City, part of Madd Dogs tour. Madd Dod was the biggest rapper in the country, and CJ was his manager. When they got back, the entire city turned to hell, people were attacking other random people, and someone bit Madd Dog. within an hour, he attacked Carl, Luckily Carl was able to avoid getting bittin. In the midst of everything, Carl somehow got separated from Sweet, Kendel, and Cesar, Kendal's husband and good friend of Carl. He prayed that they were all right. He was heading toward's Madd Dog's house, before they were separated, Carl and Sweet agreed that they should take his helecopter to the Las Venturas airport, the plane they came in was almost out of fuel, there wasn't enough to get anywhere. In fact, they were supposed to land in San Fierro, but had to make an emergency landing because Carl forgot to check how much fuel they had before they left Liberty City. The airport they landed in was missing every single plane. They guessed it was used by other people to escape. Carl was hoping that Sweet and everybody decided to go there to and wait for Carl. Carl had broken his phone by accident when he was in Liberty, so there was no way of contacting Sweet. He was almost out of bullet's now, he knew he had to conserve.

"Goddamn! What's with these things? They wont go down! Its like they dont feel pain!" Carl said out loud. Suddenly he saw it, he reached into his pocket to see if he had any money, thank god, he still had his wallet. He walked over to it, shooting a few zombies on the way. He was overjoyed, it was a pay phone. Now he could call Sweet.

**WESKER**

"Go to hell!" Wesker yelled as he puched another zombie. It had been a long time since he had fought these things. Albert Wesker was one of the many men responsible for the creation of the T-virus, the thing which re-animates dead cells, and creates zombies. At that time all the memories flooded back to Wesker about his younger days. Him being a scientist for Umbrella. Finding S.T.A.R.S, the special tactics and rescue squad, then luring them into the mansion, where they fought various monster's, all for battle data. Wesker was not a good man, not at all. He killed literally hundreds of people, both directly and indirectly. He spread the T-virus on Rockfort Island, and lured the S.T.A.R.S. into the mansion, effectively killing nearly all of them. Wesker was snapped back into reality by a zombie biting him. Wesker barely felt it, ever since he stated using the new virus that Birkin gave him, he had super strength, speed, and endurance. Also, he is now immune to the T-virus, so that bite wont turn him into a zombie. However he didn't have any back up vials of the virus, so he would lose his power's soon. The virus was very unstable, it required constant injections for Wesker to maintane his super human powers. He had not been without them in over 4 years, he didn't know what it would be like to lose them. Wesker was then once again snapped back into reality only to realize that he had kileld every single zombie around him, all without even noticing.

"This power, this incredible power, is only worthy of a god! But i am going to lose this power soon." Wesker frowned at that realization, he would not be able to get another dose of the virus unti he escaped San Andreas, which wasn't going to happned until his ride got here in 24 hours. He speculated that he only had 2 hour's left until his power's wore off.

"That means 22 hours of being... _human_ again." Wesker spoke the word human with noticeable disdain. The main reason for Wesker not wanting to loose his power's is beacuse he sees himself as a god, and wants to have the power of a god. In fact, he views himself as a god so much, that the thought of getting killed by the zombies has not occured to him until now. Gods dont die, so he never thought of him dying, but with only his samuri edge handgun and 15 bullets inside it, that thought might become a reality unless he gets some help. It is then that Wesker spots a black man, no older then 40, shooting zombies without breaking a sweat. Wesker was impressed with his abilities, he managed to shoot each zombie that he aimed at right in the head.

"Maybe this man is just who I need to help me."

**Author's notes.**

**I know this chapter is kinda boring, and there are many un-answered questions, like why is Wesker in San andreas. But dont worry, the action will start in the next chapter, this was only the beggining, and the questions will be answered next chapter to. And one more thing, look at the bottom of the screen, you see that sentence, it says "review this chapter", well why dont you click that and type what you thought of the chapter. In other words, PLEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

Return to Top


	2. Nemesis

**Author's note's**

**Not much to say other then please review.**

**CARL**

**"**C'mon man, damn." Carl said to himself as the phone rang but no one answered. Finally, after calling twice, Sweet picked up.

"Hello?" He asked

"Yo Sweet, it's CJ. Where are you?" Carl asked his brother.

"I'm looking for you! Where'd you go?" He replied

"I'm heading to Madd Dog's crib. Meet me there, is everyone alright?"

"Yeah no one got bit, I'm pretty close to Madd Dog's place now, I'll see you there."

"Ok bye." Carl then hung up. He relaxed, everyone was alright. Now all he had to do was keep himself safe. Suddenly Carl noticed someone walking towards him. He didn't look like a zombie, he walked upright and didn't have any wounds. He raised his gun but didn't shoot.

"Hey! You, dont move." He said

"Please my friend, lower your weapon. I'm not one of them." Carl sighed a sigh of relief, he walked up to the man wearing all black

"You can call me CJ." He said

"My name is Albert Wesker." The man wearing all black replied.

"Alright, nice to meet you. Where are you heading?" Carl asked.

"I was just trying to find a way out of here, I'm new in town and I don't know the place very well." Wesker lied. He actually new San andreas very well. He had only been in it for 3 days, but he studies the map very well, and could easily find his way around.

"Alright then, come with me, I'm meeting my family over at my house, were gonna take a chopper over to Las Venturas. Were gonna get a bigger plane from there and escape." Carl told him.

"Do you know how to fly?" Wesker asked. He had hoped the man did because he did not.

"Yeah, I do. C'mon were wasting time." Carl replied. They started walking, running in to the occasional zombie.

"Hey, do you know what's going on around here?" Carl asked. Wesker took a moment to think. He did know what was going on, in fact, he's the one that caused it. But if he told this man, what excuse would he give to know. Within a moment he decided to tell him that he found out from someone else. And beside's, he was going to kill him anyway.

"Yes, but not everything. I met another man before, he was bittin and died. But before that, he told me that he worked for a company called Umbrella. Have you heard of the Raccon City outbreak?" Wesker asked, not really doubting that he did. Everyone knew about that. Carl only took a second to reply.

"Yeah, I do. Some virus turned everyone into zombie's. Oh! I see, the same thing happened here right?" Carl asked pretty surly of himself. The man in black nodded.

"But, how? I heard the coompany that made the virus went out of business?" Carl asked.

"It seems that they still have a few lab's around the world. But that's all I know." Wesker once again lied. Suddenly they heard a scream. No, not a scream, a roar. It defidently wasn't from a human or animal. They both turned around and were met with the most hoffifying thing Carl had ever seen.

**WESKER**

"Nemesis." Wesker said to himself. He knew that atleast one Nemesis was loose in the city, but he didn't really expect to run into one. San Andreas was very big, and the lab that it escaped from was all the way in San Fierro. Wesker wasn't worried though, he was far more powerful then any thing that could be running loose in this state. He didn't really want to let Carl know of his power's, but if nessesary he would. He looked over at Carl who was obviously more scared then he had ever been. He then looked back at the monster who had started charging at them, Wesker did the same and punched the monster. It didn't do anything. Wesker felt something happening inside his body, he knew that his power had worn off. But why so soon? Wesker had thought he had atleast 2 more hours, but before he could continue his thoughts, Nemesis had picked him up, and was about to impale him with a tentacle, the same way Brad Vickers had died. For the first time in years, Wesker was scared. Suddenly he heard a pop and was dropped by Nemesis.

"What the fuck are you thinking! We gotta run!" Carl had yelled. He managed to pick his gun up, and shoot Nemesis in the face. This man had just saved Wesker's life, but rather then feeling grateful,, he felt angry. He didn't want any help, even though he knew he would of died.

"Get the fuck up! We gotta go!" Carl had yelled at Wesker, he decided to leave his thought's for now and follow Carl's order's. They both started running, shooting back at Nemesis. Then the monster said something that caught both men by complete surprise.

Johnson!" The monster muttered. Wesker was confused, why was he after Carl Johnson? Could one of the scientist's that Wesker employed have some sort of grugde against this man? Maybe one of them programmed Nemesis to kill him. It was the only thing that made sense, but why? What could this man, just a regular man, have done to anger someone like an Umbrella scientist? Or former Umbrella scientist, that would be more accurate. While Wesker did not lie, Umbrealla did still have a few lab's around the world, there were none in San Andreas. All the scientist's were working for Wesker, researching the T-Veronica virus. They were also, all former Umbrella scientist's. He turned around, and saw that Nemesis was not tiring.

"now isn't the best time to get lost in thought." He said to himself. It was then that he noticed that they were running across the bridge in Glen park, suspended right over a pond. He then got an idea.

"Carl, follow me!" He then jumped right over the brigde, landing in the pond.

"Yo man your crazy!" Carl yelled. He wasn't about to commit suicide, but one look back at Nemesis told him it was his only choice. So he took a deep breath, and dove right behind Wesker. Just like Carl expected, it hurt like hell. Once he got his head above the water he noticed that Wesker was already on land. He followed, and when he got to Wesker, they both saw Nemesis coming there way.

"Yo man, we got to get out of here!" Carl yelled. Wesker nodded and began running again. They now had a good lead on the monster. Before they knew, they were in Grove street. This time Carl had an idea.

"Al, follow me!" He said as he ran towards the first house in the cul-de-sac. He jumped up, and managed to climb up. Then he jumped to the next house, and kept going until he got to his house. Wesker wasn't far behind when he jumped down on the opposite side of Grove street, on to a passing car. The lone passenger was startled by this, and got out with a shotgun in hand.

"Who the fuck! Get away from me monster! GET AWAY!" He yelled as he shot at Carl, luckily Carl managed to take cover behind the car, and blind fired at the man. _1 2 3 _shot's, then he heared a scream. He peeked over the car, and saw the man dead. He motioned to Wesker to jump down with him, and they both drove away just when Nemesis mananged to find a way around to them.

"JOHNSON!" He yelled as they drove away.

"That was some heavy shit!" Carl yelled.

"What the fuck were you thinking, you tried to punch that thing!" He continued.

"I-I just, didn't know what else to do." Wesker couldn't explain his power's to this man, he would probably call him crazy. Once Carl calmed down, they were at Madd Dog's house. They got up to the roof, and saw Cesar waiting for him.

"CJ!" Cesar yelled as he saw him come up the stairs.

"Cesar, your ok!" He yelled with excitement.

"yeah I'm fine, where is eveyone else?" Carl asked his friend with concern.

"Sweet went inside to get some food, it's gonna be a long trip so he figured we would get hungry."

"Ok good, this is Al Wesker, I met him after I called you guy's. I told him he could come with us, he know's what's going on here. I'll go get Sweet and Kendel, and then he can explain." Carl said while walking back down the stair's. He got inside the house, and went to the kitchen. To his relief, Sweet was right there filling a garbage bag with food.

"Sweet!" Carl yelled with excitement. Sweet turned around to see his brother.

"Bro! Your ok!" He yelled back with equal excitement. They hugged, then Carl told him about Wesker, Sweet wasn't to happy.

"Why the fuck would you do that! We can't go and rescue everyone we see! There's only so much room in the helecopter!" He yelled angrily.

"I know I know, but it's only one person, and besides, he know's what's going on." Carl replied.

"Then how can you know if we can trust him, for all we know he's responsiblle for all this!" Sweet yelled even louder.

"C'mon Sweet, just calm down, it's gonna be ok! Now let's not waste anymore time, we got to get out of here. Where's Kendal?" Carl asked his brother.

"What the fuck are you talking about, I thought she was with you!" The two brother's just stared at each other for a minute, then ran back to the roof.

**Author's note's**

**OMG where's Kendal! Find out in the next chapter. And if your reading this, please review, constructive critisiscm is ok, but no flaming. Will you please review? First one to do so gets a cookie!**


	3. BSAA to the rescue

**Author's note's**

**The story has returned! Finally, after like, forever, I'm making a new chapter. See what one review can do, I quit the story for atleast two month's, then got one review for it and now I'm making another chapter. So what I'm saying is REVIEW! DO IT DO IT DO IT!**

**WESKER**

"Ceasar Vialpando, nice to meet you Albert." Ceasar said to Wesker while extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you to, and please, call me Wesker." Wesker replied while shaking Ceasar's hand. They both waited for Carl and Sweet to come back. Pretty soon they did, but something was wrong, they looked stressed out.

"Kendel's missing!" Sweet yelled.

"WHAT! What do you mean!" Ceasar yelled back.

"What do you think we mean, she wasn't with Carl!" Sweet yelled back.

"Then let's go find her! C'mon!" Ceasar yelled while running down the stair's.

**CHRIS REDFIELD**

_Whip whip whip whip whip_ The sound of the helecopter blade's kept going very loudly. But Chris Redfield didn't even notice, he was to busy thinking about his mission. His mission was to rescue survivor's and to stop Albert Wesker. The BSAA had just been formed, and this was Chris's first field mission. He was being transported to San andreas, the BSAA managed to track Wesker down to Los Santos, just before they left the HQ in New York, they heard the news of another outbreak. He looked over to his partner, Jill Valentine, it looked like she was just as nervous as he was. Wesker wasn't human, not anymore atleast. He had the strength to take down a rhino, let alone an average human. But Chris thought that if he kept training, and kept getting stronger, he could protect his team mate's. Many people at the HQ made joke's about his large muscles, some even say he is on steroids, but he knows that he has to be strong. He noticed Jill looked pretty worried, he decided to talk to her.

"Hey, master of unlocking, what's wrong." he asked her. She chuckled when he called her that.

"You know what's wrong, it's Wesker..." She trailed off. Chris knew he had to say something.

"Don't worry, we'll beat him, together." He said. She smiled and continued to look out the window. Soon the pilot spoke up.

"Hey uh, were about to land," He said.

"Good, I can't wait. Time to show these zombie's who's boss." Chris spoke confidently. Jill nodded. They landed on the roof of a nearby mall.

"Come back for us in 3 days, if were not waiting for you then were dead, and you can leave." Jill said to the pilot as she jumped out. He nodded and took off.

"Well... here we go again." Chris said as he shot a zombie.

**Tommy Vercetti**

"Die you dickhead's!" Tommy yelled as he shot at a few zombie's.

"Oh, how did I get into this mess." He said to himself. He started remembering the previous day. A man came to his house and made a deal with him. The man didn't give his name, but no one in Tommt's business did. Anyway he gave Tommy 10 million dollar's in two breifcases, and told him to go to San andreas and buy some drug's. In exchange Tommy would get half of the drug's. But the catch was Tommy had to go himself. At first Tommy was suspicious, but decided he could handle anything this guy threw at him. Unfortunately he didn't consider a zombie apocolypse something the guy would throw at him. Suddenly someone grabbed Tommy from behind.

"AAH! Get off me motherfucker!" He yelled as he threw the zombie off his back. He then felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

"AAH! Shit, I'm getting to old for this." He said as he grabbed the spot that hurt. He blew the zombie's head off with the other hand. He was heading for the airport so he could escape. He was currently in the mall. He had hoped a car could be found in the parking lot, but there wasn't. Soon enough he was chased inside by some huge hulking monster. it kept saying his name.

"Vercetti." it would repeat that over and over. Tommy managed to lose it in the mall, and now all he wanted was out. Suddenly he heard gunshot's. He looked in there direction and saw to people wearing uniform's that said BSAA on them. Tommy thought for a minute then remembered hearing about that on the news. It said they were an agency ment to keep situation's like the Raccoon city incident from happening again.

"Some job there doing in keeping this under control." Tommy thought. He decided that they could help him. He ran over to them.

"Hey! Over here! Help!" He yelled towards them. They looked over to him.

"I'm Chris Redfield." The man said.

"And I'm Jill Valentine." the woman said.

"Were here to rescue civilian's." The large man said.

"Call me Tommy. So how are we going to escape?" Tommy asked.

"There's a chopper coming in exactly three days, it will land on the roof. You just go wait there." Chris said. When Tommy heard that plan he felt like laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me. What kind of plan is that! What about these zombie's! What about food! How are we supposed to wait three days! Did you think about this plan at all!" Tommy yelled.

"Yes actually, we did! That's why the extraction is on the roof of the mall! There's plenty of food in here, and all you have to do is barragade the door to the roof and they won't get in!" Jill yelled very annoyed at Tommy's rudeness. Before Tommy could reply, Nemesis fell from the top floor, to right in front of Tommy.

"AAAH It's you again!" Tommy yelled.

"Huh... no. NO IT CAN'T BE YOU! NOT AGAIN!" Jill yelled when she saw nemesis. She expected him to say S.T.A.R.S. and attack her, but he completely ignored her, and went towards Tommy.

"Vercetti!" Nemesis yelled. This caught Jill completely by surprise.

"Wh-what did it say..." Jill said.

"A little help here!" Tommy yelled. He was being chased by Nemesis. Chris started shooting, but Jill continued to stare.

"Jill, I know how you feel, but we have to help that man." Chris said.

"O-ok."Jill said


	4. Where the hell is that girl!

**Author's note's**

**I had to change the year from 2002 to 2005, more specifically after Resident evil 4, but before Degeneration.**

**WESKER**

"I can't believe my terrible luck. How on earth did I end up like this, running through a zombie invested city, de-powered, and helping some complete stranger look for his sister who I couldn't care less about!" Wesker was yelling this inside his head.

"If only I knew how to fly..." Wesker continued.

"Hey Al, check this out." CJ called for Wesker. Wesker walked over to see what it was.

"Look at this thing, what the fuck is it!" CJ asked while staring at something on the ground. It was short, green, and had claw's. It looked like an over grown frog. Wesker knew exactly what it was. Of course, he wouldn't tell CJ.

"Uh, I don't know. Let's just be glad it's dead." Wesker said.

"Yeah, your right I guess." Suddenly CJ heard something. He quickly turned around and was met with five more hunter's.

"Holy shit!" CJ yelled as he started shooting. The five hunter's were about ten yard's away, it didn't take them long to clear that distance.

"Forget it let's go!" Wesker yelled. The two men started running, the hunter's were right on there back. They kept shooting behind them and managed to take one of them out.

"Get to the car!" Wesker yelled. They both dove inside the open window's of there car, and took off.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Where the hell is this girl!" CJ yelled in anger. Right before Wesker could suggest that she's already dead and they should just leave, CJ spoke up again.

"Hey, wait a minute. You got a phone?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Wesker asked.'

"Oh shit, hurry give it. I can call her." CJ said excitedly. Wesker reached in his pocket and pulled his phone. He gave it to CJ who dialed some number's into it.

_"beep beep beep. Hello?" Kendal asked timidly._

_"Kendal! It's Carl, where you at?"_

_"Oh my god Carl, help me I'm so scared!"_

_"Don't worry sis, just tell me where you are."_

_"Ok, I'm hiding out at the gym."_

_"Alright, just hold on I'll be right there." _They both hung up.

"Where is she?" Wesker asked.

"She's at the gym, we gotta hurry." CJ said before putting his foot down. They were going extremely fast, but somehow CJ managed to avoid even one little collision.

**TOMMY**

_Bang bang bang. _Tommy shot at Nemesis, but he just wouldn't quit. Chris and Jill started shooting to. Suddenly, Nemesis stopped chasing Tommy and went after Jill and Chris. He was fast, neither of them had any time to dodge before they were both punched several feet away. They were both stunned, and Nemesis took this chance to grab Tommy, and sprout a tentacle from his hand. He was about to kill him the same way he killed Brad.

"Gross." Tommy said as he saw the tentacle sprout. He pulled, and pushed, and tugged, but Nemesis just wouldn't let go. So Tommy reached in his pants, and pulled out a large screwdriver which went right through Nemesis's head. The monster roared in pain, and dropped Tommy.

"This is what happen's to people who fuck with Tommy Vercetti!" He yelled as he unloaded six more shot's of his .45 colt on to Nemesis. With a loud roar, Nemesis fell into a pool of purple blood. By this time both Jill and Chris were back, and were staring at Tommy in amazement. How could this fifty plus year old man do that? Jill recalled when she was grabbed by Nemesis. She was frozen in fear, to scared to do anything but pull at his hand's. But this old man managed to pull out a screwdriver and stab it directly into Nemesis's head. Then he stood a mere few feet away while shooting, and cursed Nemesis while he was doing it.

"That was... impressive." Chris said.

"Thank's." Tommy said while staring at Nemesis.

"What is your occupation?" Jill asked. She thought he had to be a cop, or in the military, or something. Tommy caught on to that and realized it would be less suspiscous if he said something like that.

"I'm uh, cheif of the VCPD." He lied. Before Chris and Jill could do any more questioning, he continued.

"Now listen, your so called rescue plan is terrible." He said.

"Well we were caught off guard by the outbreak, we didn't have time to think of, or set up, a better plan." Chris explained.

"Well it still suck's, I'm coming with you two. That should be safer then here." He said.

"If that's what you want." Jill said.

"But one more thing, why was that monster after you?" She asked. Tommy just shrugged.

**LEON S KENNEDY**

"Now just remember Leon, saving Dr. Reksew is your main priority, civilian's come second." Hunnigan told Leon.

"I know Hunnigan, we need Dr. Reksew because he's the only person who can create a T-virus vaccine. Don't worry about it." The blonde said. He hung up his super spy phone and grabbed a parachute.

"Listen, you come back in three day's, by that time I should of found the doctor." Leon told the helecopter pilot. The pilot nodded, and Leon jumped out the helecoper. He opened his parachute, and landed softly in the zombie infested town. He looked around and noticed several zombie's coming toward's him.

"Well..." He started.

"Here we go again."

**Author's note's**

**Just remember that the year is now 2005, before Degeneration. So the T-virus vaccine hasn't been created yet.**


	5. Found her!

**Author's note's**

**I recently got my first two review's for this story, so I decided to keep writing. Thank you Wild-dog84 and a. Yeah, that was the username, a. How creative. lol. Keep the review's coming.**

**CARL**

"Alright, this is it." Carl said as he pulled over at the gym.

"C'mon." He said to Wesker. They both left the car and ran inside the gym. Carl was first, he barged in and pointed his gun in all direction's. There was no one there. It was quiet.

"Kendel! Kendel it's Carl! Where are you?" Carl called for his sister.

"Carl?" Came a frightened voice. A woman ran from behind the boxing ring over to Carl.

"Oh Carl! I was so scared!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"I know Kendel I know. But your ok and that's what matter's. C'mon now, we have to go." Carl held his sister's hand and guided her toward's the door.

"Who's this?" She asked while looking at Wesker.

"This is Al, he's new in town and I figured I'd help him out. C'mon now Cesar and Sweet are waiting for us back at Mad Dogg's place. We have to go." Carl led his sister outside with Wesker right behind. They didn't get a very good greeting.

"Aww fuck!" Carl yelled. There was a mob of zombie's coming from all side's. There must of been over a hundred of them, and Carl, Kendel, and Wesker were trapped.

"Get in the car." Wesker said. They ran toward's the car, but right before Carl could grab the door handle.

"BOOM!" The car exploded. Carl, Wesker, and Kendel were sent flying back and hit the gym wall.

"JOHNSON!" Came a familiar voice. Carl was about to black out, his vision was blurry, but he saw. Standing above the roof of the story across the street, was Nemesis with a newly acquired rocket launcher.

"Aww shit." Carl passed out.

**LEON**

_Pop pop._ Leon put two bullet's into a zombie. He charged another one and knocked it down, then continued running.

"I've got to get to the base." Leon thought.

"That's where Reksew should be." He thought. Leon started thinking about the secret base that he was heading to.

_Hour's earlier_

"Leon, Leon do you read?" Came Hunnigan's voice.

"Yeah, Leon here." Leon answered his codec.

"How close are you to the city?" Hunnigan asked.

"The pilot says we'll be in San andreas in less then two hour's." Leon answered.

"Ok good, I have some new info for you. Apparently there's a secret military base called area 69 in San andreas. It's located in the Bone county desert, in Las Venturas. Dr. Reksew should be there." Hunnigan explained.

"A secret military base? You've got to be kidding me." Leon said.

"Yup, straight out of a movie." Hunnigan agreed.

"I'll talk to you later Leon." hunnigan hung up.

_Present_

"I wonder how many of these secret base's are in the world." Leon thought.

"I wish the pilot got a little closer, I've been walking forever. My leg's are killing me, and in this freaking desert it look's like I'm getting no where." Leon complained. He got out his binocular's and smiled.

"Well, look's like it's my lucky day. I bet that place is the base." Leon said as he looked through his binoculars. He took out his canteen and took a sip of water, then ran for the base.

**JILL**

"Hey, look. A Wawa, I bet some people are hiding in there." Tommy said to Chris and Jill.

"Alright, let's have a look." Jill said while walking toward's the entrance. Tommy couldn't care less about civilian's, but these people weren't going to leave the city until a bunch were saved. So Tommy figured he'd just speed up the process so he could get the hell out of there. The three people entered the convenience store, and were greeted by silence.

"Hello?" Jill asked hoping for a response.

"Is anyone here? Were here to save you, don't be afraid." Chris added. Meanwhile Tommy was making a sandwich behind the counter. Jill thought of Barry.

"Hey, uh, can you make me one to?" Jill asked Tommy.

"What'ya want on it?" Tommy asked.

"Ham and cheese. Thanks." Jill wondered over to a room marked 'Employee's only". She went inside hoping to find survivor's. It was her lucky day.

"Get back!" A startled man yelled at Jill. He popped out of a corner with an umbrella in hand.

"Stand back! I'm warning you, I'll use this!" He yelled while waving his umbrella.

"An umbrella? Are you kidding?" Jill said unimpressed.

"Listen, I'm not a zombie. My name is Jill Valentine, I'm from the BSAA. Me and my partner Chris were sent to rescue survivor's." Jill explained to the exasperated man.

"Ok... ok yeah. There are more people in there. Around seven. Get them and we can get the hell out of here." The man said while panting. Jill nodded and went to get the other survivor's.

**CLAUDE SPEED**

The banshee's engine roared as Claude sped up to 60 mile's per hour. He was on his way to San Andreas. Claude left his house several day's ago, so he hadn't watched the news since then. Therefore he was unaware of the outbreak in the state. But even if he was aware of it he wouldn't care. Ever since he killed Catelina 4 year's ago, he had become famous in the underworld. People were hiring him all the time for thing's ranging from car theft to murder. So he was never out of work. He had been hired by a shady man who didn't give his name to hit someone in San andreas. Claude usually didn't handle work outside of Liberty, but this guy was offering him a shit load of money. 1 Million dollar's, just for this one guy. Claude figured he was a pretty important guy. He looked at his GPS. 20 mile's until San andreas. Claude would be there soon, his mission to kill a government agent. Claude would sometime's go after cop's, but no one ever hired him for something this big. His target's name, was Leon Scott Kennedy.

**CARL**

Carl opened his eye's and was greeted by a blinding sunlight. He covered his face and turned over, his head pounding.

"So your finally awake." Carl heard the familiar voice. He felt like smiling, but was in to much pain to do anything but breath. Hell, even that hurt.

"That was some shit you and your friend got into. What the fuck was that big thing in the trench coat?" Sweet asked his brother. There was no answer.

"Guess your in to much pain to talk. That's ok, at least your alive. Me and Cesar found you just in time. We were looking for Kendel, and found you, her, and your friend passed out on the sidewalk surrounded by those monster's. We drove through the crowd of zombie's and stopped right next to you. We were about to jump out and grab the three of you, then we saw... it. That big guy. He really wanted you CJ." Sweet chuckled.

"He kept yelling your name, Carl Johnson. I started shooting it but it just kept coming. Eventually me and Cesar managed to stun it, and we threw the three of you in the back seat. We drove off just as the thing got back to it's feet. It was pretty close, he kept firing a goddamn rocket launcher at us! But luckily Cesar was driving, no one can stop you when he's behind the wheel." Sweet chuckled again. Carl tried to speak but just felt pain and grunted.

"Rest now brother, you shouldn't move to much. Were in the helicopter now, on our way to San Fierro. Go back to sleep, it will take a little while to get there." Sweet said. Carl moved his hand's from his face and saw that Sweet was right. He noticed Wesker and Kendel still unconscious.

"Hey homie, your alive!" Cesar said to Carl. He was piloting the helicopter.

"Is there anything that man can't drive?" Carl thought to himself. He decided to go back to sleep, he wasn't worried about Wesker, he knew he would be ok. But he couldn't stop thinking about Kendel.

"Please be ok."

**Author's note's**

**A pretty long chapter this time. Hopefully there will be no more character's. There's to many as there is, lol. I wanted to include Claire, but I couldn't think of a way to fit her in. I also REALLY wanted Nico, but that didn't work out either. "sigh" Al well, at least I fit Claude in there. Lol Leon has a codec. Hip hip hooray for MGS references!**


	6. Meet Claude Speed

**Author's note's**

**Not much to say. So... blahbleblublahblahbleblu!**

**CLAUDE**

**5:15 P.M.**

"Turn left in 400 yards." The GPS system said to Claude. Claude did as he was told, and took a left. That's when he saw it. A giant military blockade, surrounding a sighn that read _Welcome to San andreas. _If Claude were to say something at that time, it would probably what the fuck. He drove up to the blockade, and stepped out of his car. A military man walked up to him with hus gun ready.

"Hold it sir. This area is under quarentine. You can not under any circumstances enter." The large man said to Claude, who was completely clueless. He stayed his ground with a confused look on his face. He hoped that the guard would understand.

"Hello? Sir! You have to leave now!" The guard ordered, but Claude wouldn't move.

"All right, i warned you!" The guard was about to strike Claude, when...

"Hold it soldier!" Another guard ordered.

"This guys obviously a mute. I'm sure hes trying to ask you whats happening." This guard was much nicer.

"What are you talking about sarge, how could this guy not know what's happening? It's been on the news non stop!" The first guard said.

"Well I don't know, maybe he doesn't watch TV!" The nicer guard replied.

"Alright buddy, I'll tell ya whats happening. You've heard of the Raccoon city incident right?" The first guard asked. Claude nodded. Everyone knew about that.

"Well apparently the virus that started it all broke out in San Andreas. The whole areas been quarentined, and you aint getting in!" He said. Claude was shocked at first, but soon figured it out. He guessed that thats why he was hired to do the hit, cause not many people could survive being in that state. But Claude was one of the people who could. He didn't have time to argue with the guards, so he took out his 9mm handgun and popped 1 bullet into each of there brains. They didn't even see it. He decided some heavier fire power would help, so he took one of there M4s with him.

"Delta, this is Alpha do you read me? Delta! We heard gunshots, are you ok! Delta respond!" The voices came from the nicer guards walkei-talkey. Claude held up his M4, this was about to get rough.

**WESKER**

**6:55 P.M.**

"Sir! Sir! Code red! There's a code red emergency!"

"What is it?"

"T-there was a leak! The T-virus has escaped into the compound!"

"WHAT! No! You imbecile, do you know what this means! We have to contain it! How far has it spread? Is anyone infected yet?"

"There was a miscalculation with the O-25, and it went insane when exposed to the T-virus! It broke through the security perimeter and the T-virus followed suit. It's infected everyone that was in the room, which is around 17 people. The T-virus has probably spread through half the building by now!"

"No no no! Get the guards, and kill everyone exposed to the virus before they escape!"

"No good sir, the virus has spread to far, and The O-25 is still on a rampage killing everyone in its sight. We have to blow this hole building up in order to contain it."

"NO! Never! I've worked to hard for this! How could you idiots let this happen!"

"What! No, no please sir no! NO! Please! NOOOOOOO! AARCCCKK!"

**SWEET**

**6:56 P.M.**

"AARRGH!" Wesker yelled as he woke up. He was in incredible pain.

"Don't move, your still hurt." Sweet said. It all started coming back to Wesker, the gym, the zombies, Nemesis. He remembered being 3 feet away from an explosion. It hurt a lot more without super power's. Wesker reached into his coat pocket, slowly.

"Only for life or death emergencys." He thought as he found what he was looking for. It was a spare syringe. Filled with the mysterious virus that gave Wesker his power's. He was saving it for a life or death emergency, this seemed to fit the bill. He pulled it out of his pocket, and stuck it in his neck. First, an overwhelming pain filled his system, but was quickly replaced by extreme relief. Wesker stood up, feeling better then ever, and it's all thanks to that mysterious liquid. Wesker looked around the helecopter and found exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed it, and went for the door.

"Look's like I'm in the desert." He thought as he looked out the window.

"But this is still San Fierro." Wesker opened up the door, and looked down.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sweet yelled. Wesker smirked at him.

"I thank you for your help, but I'm afraid I no longer require your assistance." With that, Wesker jumped out of the chopper, and opened his newly aquired parachute.

"What the hell..." Sweet said. He had no idea what just happened.

"What happened?" Cesar asked. He didn't want to take his eyes of the sky.

"I really don't know. That Wesker dude just jumped out the hoppar!" Sweet exclaimed.

"What! You must be going loco holmes." Cesar looked into the cockpit, an true to Sweet's word, Wesker was gone and the door was wide open.

"Oh fuck fuck! Hurry up and close the door before Carl and Kendel fall out!" Cesar yelled at Sweet. He did as Cesar said and closed the door, nearly getting sucked out himself in the proccess.

"Fuck, that was way to close!" Sweet yelled. His brain was rattling. There were so many thing's he didn't understand. First, why did Wesker do that? Second, how did he even have the strength to move? Didn't he know that were going to escape the city? Why would he want to stay That's when it hit Sweet.

"Aww fuck! That bastard must be responsible for all this! He infected the city!" Sweet yelled.

"Listed holmes, we'll deal with this later, right now we have to focus on getting out of here. We'll be at the airfield soon." Cesar said. Sweet sat down, his brain rattling with question's.

**WESKER**

**6:57 P.M.**

Wesker landed with a soft _poomf. _The sound of his feet hitting the sand.

"Around 1 hour. I'll have around 1 hour before it wear's off." Wesker thought. He was using and old experimental mixture of his usuall virus. It was the very first batch of the stuff that was created. Soon after, Birkin used it to create a longer lasting version. Wesker decided to keep it as a souvenier, after all, it gave birth to his most important tool in taking over the world.

Hopefully the base will have the thing's I need to create some more." He thought. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had.

"I must escape the city before the O-25 find's me." He thought. He heard footstep's behind him, and turned around.

**CLAUDE**

**5:30 P.M.**

_Splash_

That was what Claude heard as he stepped in a small puddle of blood. He made quick work of the guard's stationed around San Andreas. He killed a bunch and the rest ran for there live's. He even managed to get a few gun's out of it. An M4 with plenty of ammo, a combat shotgun, a SDV sniper rifle, and a knife. He held his 9mm handgun he had originally at his hip, the M4 at his opposite side, the rifle on his back, and the shotgun in his hand's. It was time to fight some zombie's. Claude ran into town, shotgun ready, and blasted the first person he saw. He didn't know if it was a zombie or a regular human, but he didn't care. He just did it for. He did this for awhile, making his way to his target. Claude remembered the night that he met the strange man who sent him on this mission. He was called at home, and told to meet someone at the local bar. Claude went there, and had a very breif meeting.

_Claude walked into the bar and saw to biker's fighting. Both were bloody and angry. He saw a drunk woman pulling her top off, and he saw to people over at the booths. One was handing the other a large wad of cash. There was a man being held up at gun point, he gave the robber his money, and then ran away. The robber just sat down and ordered another drink, using his newly aquired money to pay for it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Claude walked in and the place went silent, Claude smirked. Everyone was afraid of him, he frequented the bar, and did some thing's there that demanded respect. No, not respect, fear. Claude breifly admired the topless woman as he made his way through the silent bar. There was only one person who was not silent, but instead the opposite of silent. There was a man sitting at a booth, and he was yelling at Claude._

_"Hey, douchebag!" He yelled. Claude looked at him._

_"Yeah I'm talking to you. Why don't you go kill youself you fagget!" The drunk man yelled. __Claude pulled out his gun and made his way to the man. He grabbed the man and pulled him up by his collar, he was about to put a bullet in his brain, but the man started talking._

_"Take this you pussy!" The man drove his knife toward's Claude, but he easily dodged the man, and got his knife in the process. Claude then stabbed the man with his own knife. The man fell to the floor, still alive. Claude left him there to bleed to death._

_(clap clap clap)_

_"Very good show sir. Claude I believe?" A man asked as he walked up to Claude. He was wearing all black and concealed his face._

_"I am the one who called you Claude. Sit down Claude, and we'll discuss the job I have for you." The man sat at the now open booth, and Claude followed._

_"Now Claude, I have a job for you. I want you to go to San Andreas, and kill a man for me." The mystery man said. Was this guy serious? Go all the way to San Andreas? He had to be joking. Claude was about to leave, when he heard the man talk._

_"I'll pay you 1,000,000 dollar's." He said. Claude was interested again._

_"His name is Leon Scott Kennedy, he is a government agent and he needs to go. You will find him in the San fierro desert. Here, is half the money." The mystery man handed Claude a giant wad of hundred's. Claude didn't really doubt it was half a million. He took a quick look at it, flipped through the billl's really quick. When he looked up the man was gone. Claude put the money in his pocket, not really concerned with the disapearing act. All he was concerned with was killing this man and getting his million dollar's._

And that's how Claude got here. In this god forsaken town. Claude had been in San Andreas once, he competed in a few street races. He also met Catelina, the crazy bitch. She forced him to loose the last race, against that guy. What was his name? Carl. Claude didn't think he'd have any problem beating him in another race, his name was Speed after all. It was that bitch Catelina's fault. All well, that was behind Claude now. Now it, was time to find his target, and kill him. Claude walked through the street's, thinking about what to do next. He hadn't really given his plan much thought. He decided he needed a map, to help find the Desert. He arrived directly in San Fierro, so he didn't need to worry about getting there. He noticed a gas station. He went inside, hoping to find a map. He blasted a few zombified gas attendents, and got inside.

"Please, please help me please!" A man yelled while running toward's Claude.

"Oh I'm so happy. Finally someone came! Me and my family are hiding out in the back, please you have to help us!" The man begged Claude who just walked by. He noticed a map for sale and took it, then exited the gas station.

"Wait, no you can't leave us. Please don't leave us! Please! I'll do anything!" The man begged Claude, but Claude continued to ignore the man. Claude noticed a nanana parked near the gas station. He ran over to it, it was locked. Claude held his shotgun, and punched a hole with it straight through the window. Claude proceeded to unlock the car and jump in. All with the man still talking.

"Please, you have gun's, so many gun's. Please just let me and my family follow you, that's all I'm asking!" Claude was about to shoot the man, but he was busy hotwiring the car. The man reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Please man just look at this. Ya see? This is my family. That's me, my wife, and our daughter. She's barely a 6, please. She's just a baby. Please help us." The man continued begging. Claude was finished hotwiring the car now. He stepped on the pedal and drove off. Leaving the man and his family to fight for themselvs. Claude looked in the rear view mirror. The look on his face that if he had a gun he would shoot himself. Claude felt nothing.

**Author's note's**

**DAMN! Claude is cold! I know this wasn't the best chapter, but I wasn't very inspired. Hopefully the next one will be better.**


	7. Hunters

**Author's note's**

**Yay a new chapter! Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy trying to finish up another Resident evil story I'm doing called the island. Its a comedy/parody, so check it out if your interested.**

**CHRIS**

Chris, Jill, and Tommy managed to get all 8 of the survivors out of the store. miraculasly no one was bitten, but one person hurt his ankle and it was hard for him to walk. Chris held him up as they made there way back to the mall. There were a total of 8 people with them, that's to many to take. So they decided it would be best to drop them off at the mall, and then go and look for more survivors.

"Its a good thing none of you are bitten. You have to remember that if you get bit you'll become infected, so be careful." Jill said. Just then Chris heard something. He looked up and saw a green blur falling from the sky, and aiming right at Jill! Before he even had time to think, Chris raised his gun, and put 6 bullets into the thing. It hit the ground with a loud thud, and a defeaning screech.

"Jill! Look out there's more of them!" Chris yelled. Jill looked up to find a large group of hunters falling from the sky. Jill stumbled back, barely avoiding them.

"What the fuck..." Tommy said stunned.

"What are they! Frogs?" Tommy didn't know what to say.

"There hunters!" Chris yelled. Nearly every survivor that was there scattered. They all ran in different directions, trying to get away from the hunters. Some escaped, other weren't so lucky.

"GAH!" One of them yelled as a hunter swiped it. Another one ran over and finished the job. Jill and Chris were to busy trying to save themselves to save the survivors. Tommy dodged swipes and tried to aim for there head. Chris jumped behind a car to try and get some cover. He poked his head out and started shooting. He looked into the car and found a pleasent surprise.

**CARL**

"CJ, CJ wake up. C'mon bro, we got to go!" Carl heard a familiar voice. It sounded very faint, very far. Eventually it got louder, and louder, and Carl finally opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Carl asked, still half asleep.

"C'mon bro, were here." Said Sweet. Carl sat up and looked at the window. Sweet was right, they were at the San Fierro airport. But Carl didn't see any planes.

"There's no planes." Carl said weakly.

"Yeah, there on the other side. Me and Cesar saw them when we were in the air. But we had to land here because we were out of gas." Sweet said. Carl tried to stand, but stumbled.

"Easy brotha, I got ya." Sweet said while putting Carl's arm around his neck. He helped Carl walk.

"Wait, what about Kendel?" Carl asked.

"She's alive, but unconscious. Cesar's carrying her." Sweet said. Carl looked back and saw Cesar, with Kendel in his arms. Carl felt better then he did before, but it was still hard to move. He got off of Sweet and started walking on his own.

"You ok to walk?" Sweet asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Carl said. Carl then realized someone was missing.

"Huh? Hey, where's Al?" Carl asked.

"Your not gonna believe this, but he jumped out of the helecopter." Sweet said.

"Wait, what!" Carl asked.

"Yeah, he just got up, got a parachute, and jumped out. He didn't seem to feel any pain at all." Sweet said. Carl was shocked. But he soon heard something that knocked back his senses.

"JOHNSON!" Yelled a monstrous voice.

"AWW SHIT!" Carl yelled as he turned around.

"How the fuck did he find us?" Sweet yelled. He started shooting.

"How should I know?" Carl yelled back. He started shooting to. Nemesis began to run towards the to.

"Cesar, you take Kendel away from here. Go get the plane ready." Carl said.

"But Carl-" Cesat tried to protest.

"I don't want my sister to die man!" Carl said. Cesar looked at him for a moment.

"Alright, I understand." Cesar then ran off with Kendel.

"You ready for this bro?" Carl asked Sweet.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Sweet replied.

**LEON**

Leon was getting closer to the base. But the heat was starting to take its toll on him now. He was sweating, and could barely stand up.

"Why couldn't the goddamn helecopter come any closer!" Leon complained. But he knew the answer. The base was still active, any aircraft within 2 miles would be autimatically shot down. So Leon had to go on foot. He went up a small hill, and got a look at the base.

"I should be there soon." Leon thought. So he trudged on. It wasn't long before he noticed something in the distance. He took out his binoculars and took a look through. It was a man dressed in an army uniform. Or so it would seem. Leon knew better then that, he got out his gun and made his way towards the 'man'.

"Sir?" Leon asked. He was turned around so Leon couldn't see his face.

"Sir?" Leon asked again. He was about to shoot, when the 'man' turned around and lunged at him.

_pop_

The zombie collapsed on the ground. Leon checked its body.

"Hmm." Leon found a small bump at the zombies side. He pulled a pistol from it and went on.

**CLAUDE**

Meanwhile, Claude was still hunting for Leon. His car ran out of gas some time ago, and he's been on foot since. Claude was trudging through the desert, his assortement of weapons weighing him down. He decided to leave his SDV and M4 there. He instantly felt better. Much lighter. That's when he noticed someone off in the distance. He held his shotgun, ready to fire, and ran off towards the person. He was hoping it was Leon.

**WESKER**

Wesker had just landed in the desert. He watched as the helecopter flew away. The first thing he heard were footsteps behind him. He spun around and smirked.

"Ahh, Claude. So nice to see you again." Wesker said. Claude raised and eyebrow, he had never seen this person before. But he didn't have time for this, he had to find Leon. He walked past the man, and towards the base, which was now in view.

"You never were a talkative one." Wesker added. Claude did his best to ignore the man, but his curiosity was peeked. He didn't recognize the man, but he knew his voice. He just couldn't think of who it was. Eventually Claude turned around, with a confused look on his face.

"So, you want to know who I am?" Wesker asked. Claude did nothing. Wesker chuckled.

"Well, your gonna have to wait a little longer." Wesker added. He then ran off, faster then Claude could even process.

"Hmm, so Claude is still alive. I wonder if he's met Nemesis yet." Wesker thought. He then continued on his way to the base.

**TOMMY**

"What the hell are these things! They just keep coming!" Tommy yelled. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. That's when he heard the familiar sound of breaking glass. He looked in it's direction and found Chris breaking into a car. He grabbed a dead body and threw it out. He then jumped in, and turned the key which was already in the slot. He smiled when he heard the engine.

"Get in!" Chris yelled. Tommy didn't waste any time, he made a beeline for the car, and dove in the back window, he landed on the soft leather. He grabbed an M4 off the seat. Pretty soon Jill hopped in the passenger seat.

"Chris wait, look!" Jill yelled. She pointed to several of the previous survivors running towards the car, with a bunch of hunters on there tail.

"Open the moon roof." Tommy said. Chris pressed a button and the roof of the car opened, Tommy stood up and unleashed a flurry of bullets from his newly aquired M4. The three hunters were quickly dispatched. The survivors jumped in, and Chris took off.


	8. Made it to the base

**LEON**

"Finally." Leon said out loud. He had finally made it to the base. There was a large, barb wired fence around the whole thing. Leon pulled out his knife and cut a hole straight through it. After a minute, there was a large hole in the gate. He stepped through it, and noticed several military vehicles not far from where he was. There were 2 tanks, 2 hydra planes, and 1 Barracks OL. Leon figured they might come in handy later. But before he could think about the vehicles anymore, he heard the familiar moaning sound of the undead. He pulled out his newly acquired blacktail which he previously received from the dead military man, and took aim. He walked through the compound, never letting his gun down. The moans seemed to get louder, and louder as he moved on, and finally, he found them. There were dozens of them, all crowded around the control tower.

"Oh god, oh god what do we do now!" Leon heard a terrified voice yell from inside.

"There gonna break down the door!" Another voice yelled.

"Well, now I know where all the scientists are." Leon said sarcastically. He had to save those people, but there were way to many zombies. Killing them all would waste all of his ammo. He decided he would have to suck it up, and use himself as bait. He ran over to the control tower, and shot one of the zombies. The bullet went right through his head.

"Huh? What was that?" One of the scientists said. He looked out the window and saw Leon.

"Huh! Oh, Mr! Mr, please help! Please save us!" The scientist yelled.

"There's to many, I can't kill them all." Leon yelled back. The zombies were starting to take notice of him now.

"What! No, no you can't just leave us!" The scientist screamed.

"I'm going to lure them away, once there all gone you and the others escape in the Barracks. There should be enough room in there for all of you." Leon said. The zombies were getting closer now.

"Oh, thank you so much. Bless you Mr!" The scientist said with a huge smile. Leon started to run away from the zombies. They all followed him, but extremely slowly. Leon was able to walk away. It took a a few minutes, but the zombies were finally far enough away for the scientists to escape. Leon watched as they all made it out of the control tower, and towards a vehicle. He noticed one of them pull out a key, and un-lock the door with it. Then he started the large vehicle. The same man then turned back towards Leon.

"Catch!" He yelled. He then threw the key to Leon.

"That key should work on all of these vehicles! You can use one to escape!" He continued.

"Thank you. Now get out of here, hurry! Head for the bridge leading to the mainland!" Leon called. The scientist then jumped in the large truck along with two others, and the rest climbed onto the back. That's when Leon decided it was time to get these things off his back. He looked around, trying to find something that could get rid of the monsters, and eventually, he found it. Leon ran past the zombies, and went straight for the tank. Soon he was there, and had a pretty good lead on the zombies as well. He pulled out the key the scientist had given him, and climbed on to the top of the tank. He opened the hatch and was soon inside.

"Ok, now here come's the hard part." He said. He had no idea how to drive a tank, there were numerous buttons, and he had no idea what any of them did! Hell, for all he knew he could accidentally press the self destruct!

"Well, here goes nothing." He said as he pressed a button. The turret immediately fired, taking out a large number of zombies.

"Well that's one button down." He thought. He pressed a few more, and eventually got the hang of it. And just in time to, the zombies had finally caught up.

**CARL**

"You ready for this bro?" Carl asked Sweet.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Sweet replied. Nemesis then charged at them, and the brother's opened fire. Nemesis threw punch after punch, and fired numerous rockets at the duo, all of which were dodged by well timed rolls. But the monster didn't seem like he was going to give up anytime soon. With no sign of fatigue, Nemesis dropped his rocket launcher, and sprouted... something out of his hand.

"What... the... fuck?" Carl said.

"JOHNSON." Nemesis said, not quite as loud as before. He then came at Carl, who started shooting at Nemesis some more. The monster didn't seem to even feel it, as he slowly backed Carl up into a corner. With no where else to go, Carl jut kept shooting for his life. Nemesis quickly grabbed him by the throat, and was about to impale him with the tentacle he had just sprouted from his hand. But Carl wasn't going down so easily. He brought up his hand gun, and aimed it right in Nemesis's face.

"Say goodnight." He said as he started shooting.

"EERR!" Nemesis growled as he dropped CJ. CJ closed in on him, not letting up on the trigger. Whenever he ran out of ammo he only took seconds to re-load. By the time Nemesis recovered from the face wound, he had a number of new wounds. Pretty soon, Nemesis couldn't stand the gunfire anymore, and dropped to his knee's.

"That's good, let's go!" Sweet yelled. CJ ran passed the stunned Nemesis, and joined up with his brother. That's when they both heard the sound an airplane propeller.

"Looks like Cesar managed to hot-wire a plane." Sweet said.

"Yeah, finally, something good happens." CJ added.

"JOHNSON!" Roared Nemesis.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Sweet yelled. He and Carl ran for the plane, with Nemesis hot on there tail. They followed the sound of the propeller, and were soon within visual range of the plane.

"Hey! Over here!" Cesar yelled.

"Cesar start flying!" Carl yelled.

"What? You want me to leave you?" Cesar asked confused.

"No just go down the runway!" Carl yelled back.

"NOW!" Carl added before Cesar could respond. Cesar listened and started the plane up. He pulled the large aircraft onto the runway and started going.

"Come on. We gott- we gotta catch up." CJ said, about to give out. He was breathing heavily and his legs felt heavy. But he wouldn't stop, not with Nemesis so close behind. The plane picked up speed, and so did Carl and Sweet. It started to bounce up and down, and was about to take off.

"C'mon, c'mon man. Faster." Cesar muttered. Carl and Sweet both went faster. The plane door was open to let them jump in. Nemesis was right behind them now. CJ thanked god that he left his rocket launcher behind. The plane would leave the ground any second now, and Carl and Sweet both knew it. So they ran faster, and faster, and faster until there hearts were about to explode. Cesar tried to keep the plane on the ground, but he was running out of runway. Carl and Sweet were right behind the plane now. Going faster then they thought was possible. They were right by the door now, it was just out of there reach. And that's when Carl saw it. He looked ahead and saw the airport gate. They were gonna reach the end of the runway in seconds, and Carl couldn't catch up. So he dived. He put all his strength, every ounce of it in his legs, and jumped. He barely snagged the door just as the plane left the ground. Sweet grabbed Carl's foot, and the two took to the air. Leaving an angry Nemesis behind.

"Carl!" Cesar yelled. Carl was just about to slip and fall to his, and Sweets deaths, when Cesar grabbed his hand. The man managed to pull both Carl and Sweet up and onto the plane, which meanwhile was on autopilot. The brother's collapsed on the floor, in a heap of sweat, and completely out of breath. There legs ached, there arms hurt, and they just couldn't seem to get enough air in there system.

"Hey, don't worry. You made it. Were gonna escape now. We did it." Cesar said to the both of them with a smile. They both smiled to, but were unable to form words.

"Just rest now, I'll fly the plane." Cesar said. And with that, he left the to.

**JILL**

Meanwhile, Chris, Jill, and Tommy were driving the remaining survivors back to the mall. There now only 5 left, and it was still a very tight fit in the car. Tommy was relieved when the doors were finally open.

"Ok, were here." Jill said as they pulled up to the mall.

"Finally." Tommy sighed.

"I hope that thing from before is still dead." Tommy thought. They all entered the mall, and the first thing Tommy saw was the pool of blood left by the monster, but the monster itself was gone.

"Great." Tommy thought.

"Alright everyone, listen up. You are all to wait on the roof, there will be a helicopter to pick you up in less then 3 days. There should be plenty of food for you all, and if you barricade the doors I'm sure nothing will get in." Jill said to the five survivors.

"N-now hold on. What will you three do?" One man asked.

"We will continue our search for more survivors." Jill answered.

"What! You can't just leave us here!" The man complained.

"Yeah, and what if there's already something in here!" A woman complained. Jill groagun shopned.

"Listen, this _is _San Andreas. I'm sure you can find a gun shop in here somewhere. So if anything is already inside, there will be plenty of guns to save you."

"Yeah but-" Someone tried to say something, but Jill cut i'm off.

"Listen, all you have to do is gather three days worth of food, a few weapons, and go out onto the roof and wait! If you put something heavy in front of the door nothing can get in!" Jill yelled, getting angry.

"C'mon, lets go." She said to Tommy and Chris. The two followed her out, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"So what now?" Tommy asked.

"We look for more survivors." Jill said calmly.

"Unless you want to stay here with them?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. When we went in there that thing from before was gone. For all we know he's still running around in there." Tommy said. Jill and Chris stopped in there tracks.

"Listen... I don't know why that thing was chasing you, but the point is, it was. And as long as it's alive it will chase you, until one of you are dead. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience." Jill said to Tommy.

"Experience? So she's fought one of those in the past?" Tommy thought.

"She must be one tough lady."

**WESKER**

"I should be at the base very soon." Wesker thought. All the memories started flooding back to him at that point. He smirked when he remembered how full proof his plan was. Or supposed to be. If that idiotic scientist hadn't let the T-virus, escape, not to mention the O-25, then all would be right. The plan was to lure Tommy Vercetti and Claude Speed into San Andreas, where Carl Johnson would already be. The three most deadly men in the entire country, maybe even the world. Then, after Wesker was on a plane back to the Tricell HQ, the new strain of the progenitor virus that Wesker called, the U-virus, would be unleashed, along with the three Nemesis's. The U-virus was vital to Wesker's plan's, but the virus was much to potent. It always killed every single test subject within seconds. Wesker wanted to know if anyone was able to withstand it's effects, so, releasing it in such a large city would be necessary. Meanwhile, the 3 Nemesis's would combat Carl Johnson, Tommy Vercetti, and Claude Speed. It was to risky to let the O-25 out unless Wesker was sure of the three men's combat skills. If they were able to beat the Nemesis's, then the risk would be worth it. In which case Wesker would unleash the O-25 from remote control, and it would escape. It was programmed to find the three, and would seek them out no matter what. Once the O-25 find's one of them, it would fight that one person. If the O-25 wins, it would go on to the next, and keep going until there all dead. At which point, Wesker would de-activate the O-25, and send in a small group to retrieve it. However, if the none of the three live against the Nemesis's, then Wesker would just revert to plan B. Or, if the O-25 is defeated, then more research would need to be conducted. The monster had to be absolutely perfect for Wesker's ultimate plan.

**Author's notes**

**Well, I'm glad I explained a lot with this chapter. Bet you didn't realize Wesker was the shady man mentioned in previous chapters who sent Tommy and Claude to San Andreas. Unfortunately there's already a few plot holes piling up. lol. But there's still some things that need explaining, so if your confused, just wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
